One Shot
on sale 330 on sale (old) 35 per upgrade Then 110 from 59 damages |Level required = 40 |grade = }} The One Shot is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It looks like a futuristic tank's turret with a reverse-held handle. The chassis of the weapon is white, and orange and grey pieces of metal line it. The weapon has a non-functional bipod, and the barrel recoils into the body when fired. A holographic display screen functions as a scope. Strategy It has one shot kill damage, a very slow rate of fire, a low capacity and poor mobility. Tips * Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. * Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. * Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. ** Try to pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for offset it. * This paired with the Burning Tiara headgear, max level Sniper Cape, Leader's Drum and Hunter's Altar render it one bodyshot kill against an absolutely maxed player. One shot headshot otherwise. ** This can destroy opponent's armor regardless of the level of their armor. ** Try not to camp and aim, this will make you vulnerable to Third Eye and Overseer users. ** Using this weapon no-scope at medium to close range allow you save time. ** Do not let your guard down, as it is easy to just camp there and aim though you are prone to get killed. ** Have a high mobility melee weapon so you can travel about the map. Counters * Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage; however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. * A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Secret Forces Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. * Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. * You arguably can counter this with another sniper weapon, especially the Masterpiece Musket. * Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Ideally you would want to attack using weapons with the Wall-Break effect, and shoot behind cover. Since this weapon lacks the wall break effect, walls can easily help you get away from these users. * Area damage weapons are good counters due to their area of effect, which reduces the time you have to be in the open by minimizing the time it takes to aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. * As its users will have difficulties in running, you have the chance to pick them off easily without any trouble. * Utilizing a cunning playstyle will prove very effective against users: flanking users, deceitful evasions, avoiding line-of-sight, and attacking unnoticed. * If you find a user about to fire at you with it, you should use the Reflector. The player may kill you, but it will also kill the user immediately. Keep in mind that any kind of high damaging or area damage weapon could also prove very effective against these users. * Attack the users when they are reloading, as this is when they are most vulnerable. * Using high damage-per-second weapons such as the Minigun Shotgun will shred these users in close ranges. * Though very powerful it lacks the wall break attribute. Use wall-break snipers and deal chip damage. *Try strafing around in uneven patterns if in front of the user. *When facing these users, you would most likely get killed. However, if you happen to use weapons such as the Bastion or the Pumpkin Thrower you could actually kill them even after they have killed you. You can actually hold the fire button of any sniper or area damage weapon at the users so that you can actually have a chance to kill them as they kill you. *In a One Shot duel, it heavily relies on reflex and skills for who gets the kill first. Theme None. Custom Skin *Required trophy league: Pro League *Cost: 385 coins *Required trophy level: 4200 Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Facility Weapon Setups * Since this weapon has a low mobility, it is recommended to run around with a different weapon. * A primary/back up weapon to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia *The weapon is functionally similar to Gears of War's One-Shot, though it does not resemble it. * Its name fits with its role, as it one-shots other players. * This is the slowest firing Sniper in the Game * This, the Anti-Champion Rifle, and the Prototype S are the most powerful snipers in the game before 13.5.0. This weapon is arguably the greatest of the three, as it is now the only sniper (apart from the Masterpiece Musket) to one-shot players 100% of the time at max level. * Unlike most other sniper rifles, it looks like a futuristic tank's turret. * The bullet it fires seems to have a much larger hitbox than it appears, as it sometimes damages players not directly under the crosshairs when unscoped. * It is one of, if not the only, weapon that can still one-shot players on Siege. * In the 15.1.0 update, the One Shot and the Masterpiece Musket are the only-one shot weapons, although the Anti-Champion still infrequently one shots. *In the Chinese New Year Event, the One Shot's visor color turns reddish. *Its one-shot behavior greatly resembles an Anti-Material Rifle (although One Shot cannot wall-break) in real life, as a headshot guarantees a fatal blow. *Despite it being Legendary, many late-game players tend to own and use the One Shot. *This, along with the Impulse Rifle, Minigun Shotgun, Orbital Pistol, Combat Yo-Yo, Nanobots Rifle, Piranha, and Judge, is part of the Ninium set. *In the 15.6.0 update, the Golden One Shot skin was added into the game. *There is an animation error when reloading. After firing your final shot, the lever used to push in the next shot instantly cocks back, rather than having the player manually pull it back. **This may be a feature due to a spring-loaded bolt. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Rentable Weapons